


Even Villains Have Soft Spots

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie is a softie, F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney), MEVIE, Malvie Moms, Pre-Canon, Protective Evie, Tough Mal, adopting Dizzy, bullied Dizzy, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: When Evie sees little Dizzy Tremaine being bullied on the Isle, the soft part of her just isn't able to stand by and watch. Mal isn't pleased.





	Even Villains Have Soft Spots

Leaning against the wall next to Lady Tremaine’s Curl Up & Dye, Mal popped her gum and rolled her eyes. Evie was supposed to be done over a half an hour ago, but she still hadn’t showed. Eyes half-lidded, Mal watched the grungy citizens of The Isle trudge past wearing surly glares that dared people to mess with them. Boredom almost pushed Mal to start a scuffle with one just to entertain herself until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry it took so long.”

She turned to find Evie’s apologetic face offering her a small smile. The desire to fight melted away at the sight, but she maintained her look of chilly indifference. She shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Evil stepmother would not shut up about her granddaughter.” Evie linked her arm through Mal’s, and they strode down the street together, eliciting more than one terrified glance from passersby. “It was ‘lazy Dizzy this’ and ‘Dizzy never’ that. If she hates the little twerp so much, why doesn’t she just kick her out? Ugh, it was torture.”

“Sounds like it. We should hurry. The boys are expecting us.”

Evie stopped, jerking Mal backward. “Isn’t that little Dizzy Tremaine right there?”

Mal followed Evie’s gaze to where a scrap of a girl with streaks of color in her hair cowered against a wall. The glasses perched on the tip of her nose made her eyes look twice as big and magnified the horror in them. Three large girls loomed over her with cat-like smiles spread across their sharp faces.

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“No, please, I don’t have anything to give you. I promise. I really don’t,” Dizzy pleaded as she pressed closer to the wall as though she might melt right through it if she willed it hard enough. Evie and Mal watched the three girls advance, their smiles stretching, as they reached for the trembling child.

“We don’t care,” said one with thick rings of eyeliner around both eyes.

“You’re just so much fun to toy with,” purred another with green feathers in her hair as she reached out to stroke a strand of yellow hair that had fallen loose from Dizzy’s ponytail.

“Yzma’s girls,” Mal grumbled as she narrowed her eyes at them. “Always causing trouble.”

Evie crossed her arms and eyed Mal. “Like you’re one to talk.”

“This is my territory.”

“What should we do with her, girls?” asked the third girl, her yellow eyes flashing as she circled Dizzy like a predator preparing to pounce.

“Feed her to the goblins,” the first girl cackled and gave Dizzy a shove that sent her stumbling sideways into the second girl.

“Drop her off the tallest tower!” cackled the second girl and pushed Dizzy so hard she slammed into the wall. They continued shoving her back and forth between them cackling and suggesting all the cruel things they could do to her until the third girl caught her and wrapped her bony hands around Dizzy’s shoulders.

“No,” she grinned so wide it showed off every one of her teeth. “I have a better idea. Drop her in the ocean.”

“Stop!”

Five heads swivelled to stare at Evie. Dizzy stared in wide eyed shock. Yzma’s daughters narrowed their eyes in anger. Mal looked at her with exasperation.

Rolling her eyes, Mal let her arms swing down to her sides, and stepped forward. “Back off. This is my territory, so she’s mine to torture, not yours.”

One by one the looks of disgust on the girls’ faces broke into sneers. They turned away from Dizzy and marched toward Mal and Evie in unison.

“What are you going to do about it little pixie?” the second girl with the green feathers in her hair asked.

Mal cocked an eyebrow as a lopsided smile cut across her face. “Do you really want to find out?”

The third girl’s yellow eyes twinkled as she dug her nails into Dizzy’s shoulder and made her whimper. “I’m dying to know.”

A green handled knife whizzed through the air and grazed the girl’s shoulder. She hissed and shoved Dizzy to the side as she leapt out of the path of the knife. Dizzy fell to the ground with a thud and a groan. She scrambled out of the way as Mal pulled out a second knife from the holster at her hip and pointed it at the three girls.

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Mal growled.

“Then just give up,” retorted the girl wearing too much eyeliner.

“Not a chance.” Mal sprang forward and caught the yellow-eyed girl with her knife. Chaos broke out as they all leapt at her. Evie jumped to Mal’s defense. She jammed her elbow into the solar plexus of the feathered girl and knocked the wind out of her. Mal shoved a boot into the gut of the yellow-eyed girl and was rewarded with a howl of pain.

The eyeliner girl’s fist connected with Evie’s jaw and sent her reeling backward. She recovered quickly, but Mal had jumped forward to shove the girl backward into the wall next to Dizzy. The girls regrouped and lunged for Evie and Mal. Mal’s knife glinted as she swung it through the air, and Evie moved with a grace and ease that looked more like dancing than fighting.

When Mal’s knife sliced through the sleeve of the yellow-eyed girl’s shirt, the three sisters stared at Mal with a seething hatred. They backed away, eyes angry and teeth bared.

“Don’t think this is over,” the feathered girl hissed before the three of them turned and fled.

Mal turned, hands on her hips and annoyance flashing in her eyes, to level a glare at Evie. “Did you really have to do that?”

“I couldn’t watch them hurt her. She’s just a little kid, M.”

“So what? We terrorize little kids all the time,” Mal shot back as she flexed her wrists, testing if she’d gotten injured in their scuffle.

Evie shook her head. “No, not like what they were going to do. Did you see the way they looked at her? They were really going to hurt her.”

“Oh my god.” Mal rolled her eyes. “For an Isle Kid, you sure do have a bleeding heart.”

Evie flipped her off and turned to where Dizzy sat huddled against the wall where she had fallen, cradling her head in her hand.

“Hey, you okay?” Evie asked as she kneeled down in front of Dizzy. The little girl stared wide-eyed at her and tried to scoot away, but with her back already against the wall, she had nowhere to go. Her gaze flitted around the dirty alley as she searched for an escape.

Evie reached out and rested a hand on her arm. “It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. Can I see?” She reached for where Dizzy had her hand pressed against the side of her head. When Evie pulled it away, she found blood soaking into the little girl’s hair.

“That doesn’t look so good. You should come with us, and we can help you get that taken care of,” Evie offered with a kind smile.

“Why would you help me?” Dizzy asked, her voice small.

“Come on, people are starting to look at us funny. Either you come with us or we’re leaving you here,” Mal interjected with her signature impatience.

“Come on,” Evie offered a hand to Dizzy, “You’ll be safe with us.”

“How do I know you’re not trying to trick me?” Dizzy asked, eyeing Evie’s hand.

Evie glanced back at Mal and gave a nod in Dizzy’s direction.

“Yeah, sure, whatever Evie said,” she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Dizzy’s face lit up, and she threw her arms around Evie’s neck. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” she squealed.

Evie laughed and patted her hair. “You’re welcome.

Mal eyed her and mouthed, “This is a terrible idea.”

“Hush,” Evie mouthed back as she pulled Dizzy to her feet.

“Let’s go.” She linked her arm through Mal’s and took Dizzy’s hand. The little girl was bouncing up and down with sheer excitement. Together they started down the street once more to seek out the boys.

“Oh my gosh, I cannot believe this,” Dizzy gushed. “I’ve always thought you guys were so cool. I can’t believe I get to actually hang out with you.”

“God, I’m going to regret this,” Mal grumbled.

“Don’t be such a grump,” Evie shot back and elbowed Mal in the side. Mal tried to glare back, but the smile on Evie’s face made it hard to be mad, so she smiled back instead.

“I guess if I can teach Carlos to be scary, I can teach you too.”

“Yay!” Dizzy clapped her hands. “I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, kid,” Mal said. Dizzy looked nervous for a moment until she caught Mal wink at her.

With Dizzy hugged close to Evie’s side they disappeared down a dingy alley in search of the boys, a satisfied smile pulling at the corners of Mal’s lips in spite of herself. She’d gotten her tussle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Evie is a big softie and I love her. I hope you all enjoyed that! Follow me on tumblr for more lovely gay content like this: alifeoflesbionage


End file.
